Do You Find Me Desirable?
by Tardis Blue Assassin
Summary: Just another morning in Camelot for Arthur and Merlin.Merthur Oneshot.Slash.


**I am doing a oneshot for Merthur if I get over 15 reviews I will consider doing a full on fanfic of them once I get close to finishing my Doctor Who fanfic.**

The sun rose across Camelot that day like the burning soul of a dragon. It was beautiful and calm and everything that a sunrise should be. Merlin didn't enjoy getting up every early waking hour of the morning but days like this made it worth while. He liked to think that anyhow. However it seemed as though Arthur was in one of his moods again which meant that Merlin had no time for dilly dallying.

The whole thing bad day began with the usual. Merlin stalked quietly into his Master's room not wanting to wake him yet because he was so not ready to deal with the young man yet. Instead he moved to the curtains opening them softly and pulled out the metal bath tin from the cupboard huffing softly. Just once he'd like to see Arthur survive without him. He heard a muffled groan and glanced over seeing Pendragon trying to consume his pillow. Merlin smirked softly at this analyzing the bare back of the King. It was all for show now that the blanket had been nudged down right at the edge of his waist. Like it always was. This was the daily routine Merlin was use to seeing the other like this by now.

Merlin had seen him naked already, all of these things barely fazed the other. On a professional level that is. However inwardly the wizard found himself struggling not to look to long or fantasize. It wasn't like Arthur helped much when he'd walk around the room for two minutes bare naked before actually getting in the bath. When he didn't finally get in it wasn't like Merlin could just leave either. He had to stand there and pretend like he wasn't watching the other enjoyably soaked to the bone with hot water.

He was drawn from his inner turmoil as the other rose from the bed ruffling his hair and standing up the brown trousers clinging to his hips trying to desperately stay up."Merlin your late." came the familiar condescending voice.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in sire." Merlin quipped back in a equally matched tone. Pendragon gave him a look and then shifted moving off as his hands went to the trousers already tugging them off. Merlin glanced away his eye twitching as he continued pouring water in the basin.

"so you just stand in here watching me sleep then?" Arthur tossed back turning around looking at the other the trousers below his thighs now as he cocked his eyebrow like the clodpole he was. Merlin scoffed at him hiding the truth.

"why would I do that?" He questioned and returned to his work looking down and not at Arthur's finesse. There was silence a moment as Merlin heard fabric hit the floor and he huffed.

"Merlin do you find me..." There was a pause in the blonde as he crossed his arms looking at his servant directly who looked up seeming unfazed by his nudity, which always, sometimes, bothered him. Why didn't he blush? Or make a be deal out of it? Or say something ever? "desirable?"

Merlin dropped the vase into the basin as the other's words found their way into his head. He looked up at the other his eyes scanning his face, lips, chest, further down until he once again looked down at the water trying to fish out the vase."All the women of Camelot want to wed you sire why would you not be?"

"Merlin I was asking if you did, not the women of Camelot." Arthur huffed shifting up to the basin checking the water absently as he bent down making Merlin lose the vase again and muttered as it sunk to the bottom of the tin bath once more. After a long pause the King glanced at his awkward acting servant."well?" Clearly it was an order to answer.

The wizard looked off to the side now sitting on his bum in a a very good position to see everything."I suppose you are." He struggled with words that didn't seem to say what he really thought about it.

"Oh then what about me is?" Arthur pressed on as Merlin heard water sloshing and shifted up onto his knees his hand on the rim of the basin staring at the other as he reclined in the basin giving him a look.

"You wonderful personality sire." Merlin's voice quipped and the sarcasm was strong and he could see the twinge of annoyance spread across Pendragon's face. Before he knew it hot bath water poured over his head and he coughed as the vase was shoved into his hands."What was that for!" Merlin complained as the steam rose off his clothes and the hot water soaked into his scarf and shirt making them cling to his scrawny figure.

"Nothing." Arthur complained crossing his arms and looking away looking offended. Why the world was he offended? I thought my opinion didn't matter to him. He huffed softly and shifted up getting more water lightly his back turned to the other.

The King glanced at his servant now examining the water logged body and grunted softly. He was certainly something after all. Despite his skinny body every so often Arthur couldn't help but steal a he could just imagine what was behind those clothes with water soaking into them. He blinked and then looked off once more embarrassed with himself for staring so long. "Well after this your cleaning my room,washing my shoes, shining my armor, mucking out my horses stable.." The list went on and Merlin rolled his eyes turning back to the King and dumped water over his head making him sputter and he leaned down as the other's head whipped over to glare at him their faces mere inches from each other.

"alright clodpole I find you attractive."


End file.
